Private Eyes
by Ray Lou
Summary: (prompt for Klaudia) Jamie has a dirty dream of Jack and is woken up by no one other than the winter spirit himself. Awkward situation? Very much so.


Private Eyes

* * *

Opposites attract. They definitely do. Jamie can testify to that.

Jack is ice. Jamie is fire. Together they make bliss.

And Jamie is more than familiar with it.

His eyes are closed, his breath trembling with each breath. He breathes shakily, some breaths longer than others, and some held deep within his lungs while he focuses on the cold moving in and out his body.

"Jamie," Jack breathes against Jamie's neck. "Open your eyes."

Jamie tries to, but it's as if his eyelids have been sealed.

"I want to see you."

Jamie shakes his head. He wants to say he can't, but his voice won't work.

Jack moves and Jamie's stomach rolls. He finally opens his eyes. Blue eyes look down at him, half lidded and frosted as if with ice.

"Jamie," Jack says, but his lips don't move. "Jamie, wake up," he says with still lips.

A cold hand grips Jamie's shoulder, but Jack hasn't moved his hands from either side of Jamie's head.

The cold hand is gone, and so is the feel of Jack against his bare skin.

Jamie cries for the sudden lost. He feels like something got torn from his heart with the loss of tangibility; everything is fading into a bright light and Jamie can feel the return of the invisible hand on his shoulder again.

"You're burning up," Jack says.

Jamie opens his eyes – it was a dream? – and the first thing he sees is Jack crouched on his bed, dressed in his usual hoodie and frayed pants.

"Jack?" His voice is tight, his throat is tight, his legs tight, but his mind loose. He can feel the heat between his legs and the heat radiating off his body. His face, despite being the only thing uncovered by his blankets, feels like a heater. He can barely feel the hint of cool air from Jack penetrating through his heat aura. He clears his throat, sitting up and bunching the blankets over his lap. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You were calling me. I was walking outside when I heard you and…it sounded like you were in pain." Jack's concerned look shows no sign that he knows what really has been going on.

Still Jamie worries that Jack knows the truth. He worries that Jack saw his hand moving under the blanket, heard through the whines of his name and convinced himself otherwise.

Jack had never caught Jamie in the middle of such a dream; this is the first one Jamie has had. And Jamie thinks of how unlucky his life is. His worries jumble his thoughts so it's impossible to think up a plan.

Jamie tries to calm his body down. He thinks of the heat hidden under the blankets and wills it to cool down, but thinking of it with Jack in front of him makes the heat burn more.

"You're burning up." Jack presses the back of his hand against Jamie's forehead and strokes lightly, moving from one side of his forehead to another. Jamie bites his tongue and his legs twitch, letting a fold of the blanket to fall between them. A spasm hits his lower abdomen. "Are you sick?"

He breezes a soft breath of cold air on Jamie's face. The chills run straight to his thighs. He fights off the moan thrumming in his throat.

"Does that feel good?" Jack asks.

It feels better than good, Jamie thinks. His nods, not thinking with anything other than his second head.

Jack lets a soft current of cold air drift around Jamie, chilling his body – but not enough to fight the flame of passion licking at Jamie's body. He thinks of Jack in his dream, unclothed and cold and sweaty, and Jamie's mouth goes dry.

"Maybe you have a fever. You should take an as…aspir…aspirin?"

Jamie's breath catches at the first syllable of "aspirin". Dream Jack appears in front of Real Jack, his lust-filled eyes on Jamie as he moves, moves, moves-

"I-I'm fine. I jus' wana sleep." Jamie holds in his breath and painfully lies curled on his side. He tries to avoid friction between the blanket and his erection, but it hurts. It hurts too much to try to sleep it off. He can't think of anything other than Dream Jack and how their bodies moved in harmony.

Jack sits by Jamie's feet. He pats Jamie's shin.

"N-night," Jamie squeaks.

"Night."

Jamie fights the burn and tries to sleep, but he's still burning.

Jack fixes the corners of Jamie's blankets, tucking the corners in, and then he stops. Jamie waits with a stilled breath.

Jack pulls something out.

Jamie sits up, heart pounding.

"Boxers?" Jack holds them out, perplexed.

"Give it!" Jamie yanks them away and burrows under his blankets, shoving his legs through the sleeves.

Jack stares at Jamie, perplexed. Before he comes up with anything to say, Jamie bolts for the bathroom.

He slams the door shut – but Jack's foot pops in and stops it.

Jack flexes his toes. "Ow."

"Out!" Jamie hisses, almost forgetting that his mom and sister are just down the hall in their rooms.

Jack shoulders the door open. He lunges and falls against it as he attempts to catch it before it slams against the wall. Jamie turns his back to Jack, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"I understand now," Jack says, his voice echoing loud. He drops his voice to a low whisper, and Jamie's body stirs at its familiarity to Dream Jack's caressing murmur. "It hit me like – like a blizzard."

Cold hands grab Jamie's arms and turn him around. His knees go weak as Jack presses their mouths and bodies together.

All Jamie can do is moan as Jack backs him to the wall, kissing him feverishly and slipping his hands down his chest.

It's more intense than in the dream; Jamie can feel his body pulse as Jack presses a thigh between his legs. He can feel Jack's crazed heartbeat against his own. Together they beat an irregular drumbeat.

Jamie kicks a leg around Jack's back, pulling him closer and grinding forward, mewls slipping from his lips and falling into the gaps between their labored breathing.

He kicks his other leg around Jack's waist, and Jack presses him hard against the wall, lips sucking and biting his neck.

He closes his eyes and relives his dream – most of it.

The next morning he wakes up alone in his bed. The room's empty of Jack, but there's a paper hat on Jamie's desk.

A note on it reads in sloppy handwriting:

_Guardian duty calls. Sucks. Not as much as I do. ;O Look. It's a bj mouth. HahahahahaHAHA! Get it? 'Cause last night I did :O to you. And you were all ^A^_

_I hope you enjoyed last night as much as me. Snowed pretty hard last night too… ;)_

_I'll see you later._

_~ Jack_

* * *

**A/N:** This wasn't published earlier because of my unease. I wrote this weeks ago, maybe over a month ago. For Klaudia, otherwise known as **angelwhoisinlovewithyou **on tumblr. :)


End file.
